Starlow & Love Bubble: Superstar Sprites
by Thought Cloud
Summary: Starlow and Love Bubble, the Superstar Sprites, begin their journey anew to prevent Ol' Smithy from stealing all the wishes from Star Hill! This Fanfiction is also the prologue of the Lonely Trio Fanfictions.
1. Star Shrine

_**NOTES FROM THE AUTHOR:**_

**Hello. It's Thought Cloud. Thanks for reading, 'Starlow and Love Bubble, Superstar Sprites!' This is the prologue of the Lonely Trio Fanfictions, but it is mostly centered on Starlow and her friends. I own nothing in this story expect a few characters I made up, which you will see in Chapter 3.**

**Please enjoy!**

…

**Star Hill**

It is nighttime in the Mushroom Kingdom…

The place that is blessed most by the veil of night is the Star Hill, an azure mountain located at the north of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Once upon a very recent time, a Star Sprite named Starlow was sent out to visit the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, relating to cure an illness known as the Blorbs. However, this meeting turned into a big adventure when Bowser attacked and gained a new ability to swallow the Star Sprite. As well with building relationships with the Mario Bros., Starlow also get to know the dreaded King Bowser… though it is unknown if they have mutual feelings for each other.

After the crisis averted from Fawful's dictatorship and the Dark Star's reign, Starlow went to do other things that didn't involve her duties as a Star Sprite. She visited her friend, Love Bubble, on Star Hill.

…

But what are the Superstar Sprites up to? The scene comes to play towards the top of Star Hill, where Starlow was closing her eyes, pointing toward the sky. She turns to Love Bubble.

"Thanks for coming with me, Love Bubble."

"It's no problem at all, Starlow!"

Starlow turns back to the starry skies. "One night, I made a wish to a shooting star. Ever since I went on an adventure with Mario and Luigi, there's… more I want to do to help this world. I want to be a beacon of hope, something like a Star or a Shine Sprite."

"Oh..."

"I wonder if it will come true...?"

"Hmmm… perhaps," Love Bubble spoke. "But why would you need to make a wish like that? You're _already _a beacon of hope! You saved the Mushroom Kingdom along with the Mario Bros.!"

"…You think so, Love Bubble? I dunno… I just think I can do much more than that. I'm a Star Sprite! Isn't there anything I can do to protect more than the Mushroom Kingdom?"

Love Bubble was struck with a lightning bulb over its head. "I have an idea! Let's go see if your wish will come true! I heard if you go deeper in the Star Shrine, you can find many unfulfilled wishes waiting to come true!"

"I don't know… Wouldn't that ruin the surprise?"

"I don't think so. You already know what you wished for. We'll just see if it's in Star Hill, then we know _for sure _that it will come true!"

And so it was decided. The sprites headed for the starry road that led to the Star Shrine.

The sprites endured further within Star Shrine, defeating all threats that stood in their way. At the end of the rooms, they saw... Bowser?"

It appeared that Bowser was casting magic. He was powering up a rod of some sort.

"Hmmm…" Bowser mutters. "Magic is so tough to handle… but if I just use these wishes just a little more… it'll be complete!"

Bowser grinds a green star with his fist and continues to mutter incantations.

"Bowser casting magic?" Starlow asked to herself. "Sheesh. I thought King Bowser was nothing but a meathead. I didn't know he had a smart side to him!"

"Let's go see what he is doing," Love Bubble nods as they approach Bowser.

"...Bowser?" Starlow called for him.

"Chippy?!" Bowser turns around with shock, losing his focus.

…

"So... what are you doing here?" Starlow asked Bowser.

"I trying to recover the wishes I made on Star Hill," Bowser explains. "It turns out that they aren't coming true! And I checked the Depot of Wishes!"

"W-What?!"

"I know who is behind this, though! An old guy named Smithy!"

"Smithy…?"

"He's an old guy who took over my castle… just like that stupid bean, Fawful, did! He used all the wishes from Star Hill to break a realm known as the Star Road and create a world of weapons."

"That's… awful!" Starlow whispered. "Let me see the wishes, too."

"They're all through here," Bowser pointed toward a star-printed door.

…

**Star Hill; the Depot of Wishes**

Apparently, stepping through the door was like going through another dimension. The 'Star Hill' here was a world full of meteorites for platforms, with star-petaled flowers. There were green stars all over the place, which were the stars carrying out the wishes for others. Bowser points at an unhealthy green star, lying on the ground.

"See this star? It's a wish. These wishes are saying stupid stuff like 'I wish...', and just leave it at that. What a bunch of fry-brains!"

"They obviously cannot remember the wishes," Love Bubble said to Starlow. It went to a green star & tapped it.

"I wish..." the green star muttered. "What was I wishing for this person again?"

"SEE?!" Bowser roared. "How stupid are these wishes?!"

"Bowser, it obviously must be this 'Smithy' person who's responsible for this," Starlow nodded. "So... that means that he's responsible for my transforming wish! Let me help you out, Bowser! I'll be a big help!"

"Fine. Then you can do it."

"Huh?! What are you talking about, Bowser?! Aren't you going?"

"I came here to power up my magical spells against him… but I think you can do it. After all, you're completely psycho for your little wish, anyway."

"B-But…"

"Besides, you're annoying."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm leaving." Bowser exits Star Hill, not acknowledging Starlow with a farewell.

"...Fine," spoke a flustered Starlow. "Let's go, Love Bubble. We need more info on this 'Smithy' fellow. But first, let's invite Elaine and Antonio."

"Okay!" Love Bubble nodded.


	2. Character Profiles

Here are the main characters' profiles:

…

**Starlow**

Species: Star Sprite

"HELLO YELLO!"

For all of you who played Bowser's Inside Story, Starlow appears again to kick butt! Well aquantanced with Bowser, Starlow loves to mess with his head when she's not doing her Star Sprite duties. She is helpful and optimistic, but obnoxiously loud. Her trademark is her Shooting Star technique.

…

**Love Bubble**

Species: Love Bubble

Love Bubble dwells at Star Hill, and somehow became friends with Starlow. Perhaps it's because they look quite the same? Anyway, the Love Bubble has a priority to kiss _every_ character in the Mario Series, in order to become the ultimate enemy in Mario & Luigi history! Its rival and cousin is the Soul Bubble, who used to be an elite troop for Princess Shroob.

…

**Princess Elaine**

Species: Dark Boo

Princess Elaine is the princess of a race of Sunrise Boos. She used to rule over Cavi Cape, which was her ecosystem of Sunrise Boos. She says that her people fled Cavi Cape during the years the residents of Toad Town discovered the Dark Star. The Dark Star's menacing appearance scared away all the Sunrise Boos away. As a result, she no longer feels like a princess, and since then, she has lost hope for the Dark Star conflict until Mario, Luigi and Bowser stopped it. But her people had not come back. Elaine is always bashful, easily scared and pessimistic, but she tries to support Starlow the best she can.

…

**Antonio**

Species: Shroob Rex

Antonio was an elite troop in Princess Shroob's Castle. He even remembers the appearance of Mario, Luigi and their baby forms. He hasn't encountered the Mario Bros. and their baby forms, but he is vengeful for they did to his friends. Starlow doesn't appear to realize his animosity over his protective nature.


	3. Recruiting Friends!

**Star Hill**

Starlow and Love Bubble first head to Cavi Cape to recruit their pessimistic friend, Elaine. They head for Cavi Cape, which is far south of Star Hill.

…

**Toad Town**

Toad Town quickly recovered from the Blorb disease, and all was peaceful again. The Warp Pipe to Star Hill is still there, which was the shortcut that the Superstar Sprites used. Blubble Lake and the train station to Mt. Rugged was below Toad Town, while the east connected from Pleasant Path to the Koopa Village.

…

**Cavi Cape**

It didn't take long for the sprites to go past Blubble Lake to the mountainous, lonely Cavi Cape. The duo spots Princess Elaine at Cavi Cape's highest point. To their surprise, she wasn't sobbing to herself like she usually does! She was talking to another ghost.

"Ah. Hello, Starlow. Hello, Love Bubble," greeted Elaine. "It is... quite nice to see you again. I... I would like you to meet Gina the Ghini. She came from the mystical land of Hyrule."

"HELLO YELLO!" Starlow greeted.

"Hee, hee. Hello, fellow Star Sprite," Gina said. "I wanted to thank you for being friends with Elaine. I've never seen such a ghost who is so negative! Usually, ghosts these days are oh-so mischievous."

"I... don't understand," Elaine said. "I... I really don't understand why Boos these days spend their time scaring people... and joining the evil Bowser. Why don't they just rest in peace?"

"Wouldn't that be, like, boring?" Starlow answered.

"She has a point," Gina said.

"That's not it," Elaine replied. "They're just jealous that... there are other people alive..."

"I guess that could be the main reason," Starlow ponders.

"What brings you here?"

"Oh, yeah! Some old guy is stealing all the wishes from the sky. We came to ask you if you wanna help us recover the wishes?"

"…Yes, if that's okay with you. Maybe it'll help my goal."

"Huh? Your goal?"

"We live in a disgusting world where the surface has no peace and the mortals are too bored for silence. I want everyone to embrace a peaceful world where Boos won't have to get jealous and team up with a fat turtle. You can do many other things in the afterlife."

"That's beautiful," Gina replied.

"Let me join you, Starlow. I will show everyone the error of their ways..."

**Princess Elaine joined your team!**

…

**Plack Beach**

Below Cavi Cape was a coastal area that connected to the ocean.

"I hear Antonio is vacationing at Yoshi's Island," Elaine spoke.

"What should we use to cross the ocean?" Love Bubble asked.

"A plank!" Starlow replied. "Duh!"

A plank was surfing alone on the beach. Well, this turned out to be a short trip in Plack Beach...

The trio floated across the Oho Ocean, which slowly lead to the faraway and primitive Yoshi's Island.

…

**Yoshi's Island**

"Phew... that was exhausting..." Starlow panted. "That took forever. It made me feel seasick."

"Why would we need to ride a plank if we can levitate?" Love Bubble decided to question logic. "Where do you suppose Antonio is?" Elaine asked.

"He usually likes to dwell at volcanic places," Love Bubble pondered. "Maybe he's at the mountainous areas- but not too high- those mountains look snowy."

"I can see a volcanic climate just ahead!" Elaine says. "However, a field of Chain Chomps and a jungle block the way…"

…

**Chain Chomp Field**

It turns out that invading the wild Chain Chomps' homes were a horrible idea… one of the Rompin' Chomps ate Love Bubble! It was trapped inside its mouth

"You… beast!" Elaine yelled, angrily. " Eating my friend like that…! Observe me, Starlow- I've been practicing phenomena while we were separated..."

Elaine raised her shivering hands in the air and yelled," PK Freeze!" A huge snowflake manipulated by psychic powers was launched toward the Chomp and froze it instantly! However, Love Bubble was still trapped inside...

"It's time to use the trump card..." Starlow spoke as she used her Shooting Star technique. She temporarily transforms into a Power Star and collides into the Chomp, thawing it as well as taming it. It fled the scene and released Love Bubble.

" Are you all right, Love Bubble?" asked Elaine. "That was an evil, evil dog!"

"I'm all right. Let's keep going!" Love Bubble urged. "The quicker we get Antonio, the quicker we can leave this place!"

"I think you're a bit too angry, Love…" Starlow winced.

…

**Jungle**

The trio made it to the jungle. A tribe of Shy Guys were singing a mysterious jungle rhythm. There were guards, too, but they seemed quite unwary and continued their flighty tradition.

"Nice music!" Love Bubble commented as it bobbed its head.

"It touches the soul deeply, but we have no time to dance," Elaine said. "We're almost there."

…

**Volcano**

The firey mountain was in view, and there were a lot of Rexes about. But no sign of Antonio.

"Perhaps we were wrong all along!" Love Bubble panted in the hot heat. "Elaine, are you sure that Antonio is-"

YOM!

Starlow and Elaine witnessed Love Bubble lassoed by a chameleon-like tongue! Love Bubble gets eaten... again, but a Chomp isn't responsible this time. The offender was a cute-looking, orange dinosaur.

"Hey! What do you think you're up to?!" Starlow yells at the Orange Yoshi. "Spit out Love Bubble!" However, the frightened Yoshi disobeyed Starlow's command, and slowly Love Bubble completely. It releases it from its rear, turning it into an egg.

"Disgusting! What _is_ this thing?" Elaine asked."Is it an evil species of Rex?"

"Whatever he is, I'm gonna knock the lights outta him for doing that!" Starlow fires a star from her head. The Yoshi cries in pain and retaliates, lashing his tongue at Starlow.

"Aieeee! Elaine! Run for it-!"

-YOM! Starlow was consumed as well… and turned into an egg.

Elaine covered her eyes bashfully with her hands. "You can't eat ghosts," she mocked the Yoshi.

The Yoshi was about to throw an egg with Starlow in it at the crying Boo, but she disappears and replies. "Feeble eggs will have no effect either..."

The Yoshi gets riled up and dashes forward to kick Elaine, who did not vanish in time. Elaine returns his blow with a horrified expression, followed by a beautiful, but sorrowful, sonic scream that blew the Yoshi to a stalagmite. The Yoshi struggles back up and attempts another attack, but an obstacle came and headbutts him away. The silhouette turned out to be none other than…

"Antonio!" Elaine peeked behind her eye-blocking hands. Indeed, the Shroob Rex the team looked for confronted the Orange Yoshi.

"Elaine," replies Antonio as he smashes his two-fingered fists together. "Let's finish him off quickly..."

"With pleasure," Elaine summons a PK Fire attack towards the Yoshi, sending him toward Antonio. Antonio rams the Yoshi and made him unable to stand up.

"I think that's enough," Antonio said.

"Starlow and Lobe Bubble are still inside those eggs…" Elaine spoke. "We must free them."

…

"Antonio!" Starlow yelled with glee. "Don't ever make us go through that again!"

"My apologies," Antonio replied.

"Can we finally leave this appalling island?" Elaine covers her eyes.

"Yeah. All of you can take a ride on my back," Antonio informed. "I will join your quest, so perhaps my own wishes will come true..."

"Don't count on it," Starlow frowned. "I know it has something to do with killing Mario and Luigi."

**Antonio joined your team!**

…


	4. Sunny Shores

**Above the Oho Ocean**

Antonio flew his teammates across the ocean, but his poor stamina made him have to land. The quad made it to a series of sunny islands in the middle of Oho Ocean.

…

"The sun… it's so bright," Elaine sobs. "We are going to die here…"

"I think it's too early to think that, Elaine," said Love Bubble. "You survived much in Yoshi's Island, even though you didn't like it. Let me give you a kiss to make you feel better."

"…Thank you."

The quad went through a small jungle, brimming with life. Fortunately, nothing seemed to be hostile.

"See, Elaine? There's nothing to-"

"Aieee! Somebody help!"

Alarmed by the cry for help, Starlow and the others had their curiosity get the better of them. Antonio pointed the way toward the scream. Beyond the beach was a young brunette being attacked by two Tanoombas.

"S-Stay away from me!" the girl cried. "I-I have a tennis racket! And I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Stop it!" Starlow flew in and boldly bashes one of the Tanoombas with her star.

Fortunately, with strong teammates, Starlow and the others were able to protect the girl from harm, and the Tanoobas were defeated.

…

"Thanks a lot," the girl spoke. "You four saved my skin. I've never seen guys like you before…"

"I'm Starlow, and this is Love Bubble. Antonio and Elaine are here, too."

The girl looks around. "Oh… I must be really far from the Tennis Academy…"

"Excuse me?" Starlow cocks her head.

"Ooooh, no! I bet Kyoto is worried about me!"

"Relax… just tell us who you are and how you got here."

"Oh, I'm Micki! I'm a Rank 2 in Senior Class at the Tennis Academy! Just when I was going to walk to Island Open, that strange thing kidnapped by turning into a caped plumber and taking me here! Nobody knew that I was taken away…"

"Hey, Antonio! Do you think we can take a quick stop to this Tennis Academy place?"

"I… guess," said Antonio. "For your information, I was flying blindly, Starlow. You never gave me a destination!"

"Oopsies… I forgot about that..." Starlow sweat-dropped. "But for now, we should take this girl back to her Academy."

…

"Hiyah!" yelled a voice from the sky. The quad and Micki were unable to react in time and were blown away form a great force. The offender was none other than Mac, Smithy's weakest boss who resembles a sword posing as a pogo-stick. Four Shysters landed behind him.

"I finally found you! You're after Smithy, aren't you?! We'll wreck your party!"

"Who are you?" Love Bubble asked.

"'I'm Mac! One of Smithy's subordinates! I live to cause danger!"

"What a strange monster," Micki commented. "I thought a flying star, a flying heart, a ghost and a dragon-rex was bad enough… but a talking sword? What is going on here?!"

"You got that right, blossom," Mac said. "Let's end this already!"

Mac was about to attack Starlow, but a silhouette appears out of nowhere and defends her. Mac was tosses backed, but quickly recovers. The one who harmed Mac was Johnny the pirate captain, an old ally of Mario.

"Go!" Johnny said to the quad. "You're the one who's gonna show Smithy is grave, aren't you?! I'll take care of this corny-looking spring, aye?"

"Uh... sure," Starlow replied. The five characters flee the battle and head towards the Tennis Academy.


	5. The Tennis Academy

**Bloocheep Sea**

The group makes it to a more native sea at the Mushroom Kingdom. The Tennis Academy was far from the Mushroom Kingdom itself.

"There it is! I see Open Island ahead," Micki pints ahead. "The tennis academy is right over at that inlet."

"Okay, Antonio! Let's land."

"Roger. But I don't know what this word means..."

…

**Tennis Academy**

Starlow and the others really stood out in this place. There were humans everywhere, and there were not a lot in the Mushroom Kingdom. Some people were fascinated by Starlow, others were horrified. Micki was dropped off at the Senior court, where her and Kyoto exchanged hugs. Yay! She successfully returned!

"Thanks for all your help, Starlow. You should come here again another time!"

Suddenly, a young woman with pink, tree-shaped hair, as well as a boastful-looking guy, came over to see the chaos. The woman bowed and greeted.

"Hey there, friends! Thanks for bringing Micki back!"

"It was no problem, ma'am!"

"Those costumes you're wearing are weird," the guy said. "What is this? A purple dinosaur and three flying spheres? I never recall hallucinating before in my life."

"Roy! Don't be rude!" the woman said. "These guys are from the Mushroom Kingdom! Oh, by the way, my name's Emi. I'm really grateful for what you'd done, but how should I reward you?."

"You don't have to," said Love Bubble. "We have to save the world quickly before the wishes are all gone!"

Roy rolls his eyes. "_What_ a story."

"Oh, I know!" Emi exclaims. "I'll give you a Power Shot!"

"A… Power Shot?"

"The fellows from the Mushroom Kingdom taught us Academy students how to use 'Power Shots' in a match. I think it will be helpful.

Emi hands over a leaf power-up for her Defensive Special.

"But, Emi… Elroy is the only one who can do a Defenseive Power Shot like this! Where'd you get it? Did you actually train hard?"

"Let's just say it was a gift. I hope this item will be useful. Farewell, Starlow and Love Bubble!"

…

The team flew away from the Tennis Academy.

"Do you know where we have to go _now_, Starlow?" asked Antonio.

"Ooops! I still haven't made up my mind!"

"_Starlow_!"

"Sorry! I was distracted! Plus, I don't even have a clue where we should go first."

"Maybe we should go back to the Star Shrine and look for clues," Love Bubble suggested.

"Then it's settled!" Starlow nods. "Back to Star Hill!"


	6. Land's End

**Star Hill**

The team flew towards the northernmost part of the Mushroom Kingdom, where Star Hill awaits. They make it to the Star shrine, where the Depot of Wishes were. It didn't look like anything was improving at all…

"Hmmm? What's this?" Antonio asked as he saw a swirling portal. It gave off a menacing air.

"This looks suspicious…" Love Bubble spoke. "Could this be where the wishes are being taken?"

"I can't believe it!" Starlow groans. "The problem was coming from Star Hill itself! I thought we had to travel to another dimension! Now I'm relieved."

Starlow and her teammates went inside the portal, unflaggingly.

…

**Land's End**

The quad makes it to the other side of the portal. It led to a cliff that stretched out to the edge of the Mushroom Kingdom. Starlow could see Nimbus Land, which was Birdo's birthplace.

"Where are we?" Starlow asked. "I've never seen this area of the Mushroom Kingdom…"

"There's something beyond those clouds," Antonio peered off into the distance. Beyond Barrel Canyon was Bowser's Keep, Bowser's old castle that was once taken over by Smithy. An ominous sword known as Exor pierces itself inside it…

"That sword looks a lot like the one we faced at those islands!" Love bubble exclaimed. "Expect it's bigger and looks more menacing. I'm getting scared…"

"Me, too," Elaine spoke.

"Don't be so doubtful," Satrlow said. "We've come this far. We shouldn't take this for granted! We actually know where to go this time!"

**Bean Valley**

The team makes it toward Bean Valley, which led to Nimbus Land and the edge of remaining land. They were attacked by bees and hostile Piranha Plants, but they were able to breeze thanks to Elaine's PSI and Antonio's fortitude of a body.

"...Call it a hunch, but that huge sword is responsible for the Star Hill wishes," said Antonio, pointing at Exor. Exor's mouth was wide open, and various enemies came out.

"This is bad… we can't let them steal any more wishes!" Starlow braces herself. "Antonio? Can you fly us there?"

"Yes, I will. But first, you must tell me what the word, 'roger', means."


	7. Betrayal

"I can feel it…" Starlow spoke.

"What is it?" Love Bubble asks.

"The wishes… I can hear them calling out for us. Someone to save them…"

"Then we really are at the right place," Antonio confirms.

The team flew to the roof of Bowser's Keep, where Exor was. At a closer look, they saw that Exor is colored in black & white, as if he was frozen in time. The only entrance was his mouth...

…

**Factory**

A cold, desolate world of darkness and machinery. As a Sunrise Boo, Elaine despises dark places as she does with bright places.

"What a weird place…" Starlow commented as she saw a clone of Mac. There was a conveyor belt that contained Smithy's minions riding on them. They weren't moving. Were all of Smithy's subordinates just _weapons_? What kind of a place is this?

"This place… no words cannot describe its horror," Elaine spoke. "That sword creature we fought at the islands was only one of thousands..."

"It can't be!" Antonio scratches his snout, intrigued. "Are they made of blood? Or clay? Or _anything_?"

…

The factory was up ahead. There were conveyor belts of different enemies... they were made of an odd red substance, pounded and formed by hammers, and applied with color. Then they were released out of Exor…

"Hey, you!" yelled a cloned Mac. "What's going on here? This is no time for a party- Master Smithy is going to be revived soon!"

"What?" Love Bubble cocks its head.

A bunch of other clones appeared- Bowyer, Yaridovich and the Axem Rangers attacked them!

"Uh-oh!" Starlow cried. "This doesn't look good!"

"What should we do?" Antonio prepared to fight.

Starlow suddenly members the item that Emi gave to her. She uses the Defensive 'Power Shot', cloaking her members in a nest of leaves. The weapons were unable to see Starlow and her friends. Starlow and company successfully escaped the melee.

…

More minor weapons stood in the way, but Antonio brushed them away with his massive size.

Up ahead was a long pair of stairs…

"This is it," Starlow spoke. "We have to save the wishes!"

"Agreed," Love Bubble nods.

"I'll do my best…" Elaine spoke meekly.

"I'll enjoy every bit of this," Antonio nods.

…

**Top of the Factory**

Save the wishes!

The team ran up the stairs as fast as they could and made it to the final room.

The final room had a table with a nozzle pouring more of that unknown substance. The liquid seemed to form into something. There were two hammer-like enemies pounding it to shape.

_Revive Smithy... Revive Smithy..._

"Smithy must have sent his minions to steal the wishes…" Antonio spoke the obvious.

Somebody was in front of the table, watching the hammers work.

"Who... are you?!" Love Bubble shouted.

The figure was… a Boo. A Sunrise Boo, in fact. She looked a lot like Elaine, except that she had two orange flowers on her head, instead of one.

"Huh?!" Starlow spoke with shock. "A Boo is all behind this?"

"And not only that-she looks like she''s one of Elaine's people!"

"Who are you?" Love Bubble asked again. "Are you the one behind this?"

The Boo chuckles. She looks at Elaine and speaks, "I'm so glad to finally meet you in person, Princess Elaine."

"You…" Elaine spoke quietly.

"Do you know who this is, Elaine?" Starlow asks. Elaine did not reply.

"I'm impressed that you came this far," the Boo spoke. "After I discovered the remains under Bowser's Keep, I used my magic to resurrect the army of Smithy. Right now, a colne of Smithy is being created… and it looks like the final touches are done as well!"

The clone of Smithy comes to life, and the Boo laughs.

"Hahahaha…! I did it! Not Smithy can lead the army and bring everything to chaos! And while he's doing that, I can use the wishes from Star Hill to destroy this world!"

"What?!" Starlow spoke with horror.

"Once I reach the Star Road, I will be unstoppable." And… Princess Elaine."

Elaine nods as she approached the Boo. This shocked her teammates.

"E-Elaine! What are you doing?!"

Elaine watches as her friends prepare to fight the Smithy clone. Elaine can wait! Starlow has to stop this Smithy clone before the Mushroom Kingdom is done for!

…

The Smithy clone attacks the group with powerful magic. A herd of beautiful stars collided into the trio. Starlow reflects this with her Star Power and takes the herd of stars under her command.

"Go, Starlow!" Love Bubble cheered.

Smithy then summons a huge hammer to pound the trio. They mamange to survive, but Starlow and Love Bubble weren't in good shape. Plus, Antonio's Shroob Rex body shrunk, so he wasn't as powerful. Love Bubble bloats up and kisses Starlow and Antonio, healing them.

"This enemy is tough… do we even stand a chance?"

"My liege!" the Boo exclaims. "You have to help Smithy!"

"Elaine! Stop this!" Starlow cries. "I thought we were friends…!"

Elaine closes her eyes and summons a PK Fire. The fiery explosion hurts everyone, including Smithy.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Elaine screams. This strange behavior confuses even the Boo.

"My liege! What's wrong?"

"Who… who am I fighting for…? Why…?" Elaine continues to cry.

"What does that Boo want to do with Elaine?" Antonio asks. "And why is Elaine siding herself with her?"

"That's enough! Smithy! Finish them off!"

The Smithy clone attacks with a Dark Star attack. It was powerful… Starlow and her teammates couldn't possible survive from this…

But then…

A figure appears and takes the hit for them!

"Huh…? Who are you?!" the Boo yells.

The figure stands back up. It was Rosalina, mother of the cosmos.

"Huh…? Aren't you the 'Lady of the Stars' that I've heard about?" Starlow spoke with awe.

Rosalina turns to Starlow and nods. Then she speaks to the Boo. "This is where your evil plot will cease, Sunrise Boo."

Rosalina summons a ray of light from the sky to pierce through the Smithy clone's body. It collapse into pieces.

"You seemed to have rushes too much on this clone," Rosalina spoke. "And now, you can't have a scapegoat for your plans. Also, don't try to intrude the Star Road. The Lumas have protected them with their lives. Even the Star Hill wishes you demolished won't be able to pierce it.

"C-Curse you!" the Boo spat angrily. "We have to leave Elaine! I have another plan ready for you!"

The Boo summons some other Sunrise Boos to ambush Starlow and her friends. Elaine glances at them with shock.

"My… my people? I thought they all vanished…"

"Elaine. Your people are calling for you. They are being disturbed from their sleep..."

"No..." Elaine covers her eyes.

"So that's what this is all about?!" Antonio asked. "Are you trying to destroy the world so Elaine's people can rest in peace?"

"Yes. My liege has risen again to help her people find a better world... a world of nothing."

Elaine gulps, "S-so... the power you got from the wishes...?"

"Yes. All of it belongs to you."

"What?!" Starlow gaped. "You're giving the wishes to Elaine?"

"Why are you doing this?" Elaine sobbed. "I know that I wanted to do this, but..."

"Elaine… Are you serious?!" Antonio asked in disbelief.

"That's none of your concern. _Begone_ form her presence!" the Sunrise Boo did a powerful sonic scream that blew everyone except Elaine out of the factory.

"Oh, no…" Rosalina spoke as she was flown away. "I may have sealed the Star Road, but it seems that they know what else to do with the wishes…"

…

**Elaine's Plot**

"My liege. Are you ready to do this?"

"No…! I can't! How could I have betrayed my friends for something so selfish?!"

"Selfish? This will benefit everyone in the end. You'll see…"

Elaine starts to cry. The Boo gives a sad look on her face. "It'll be okay, my liege. I promise you. Your people believe in you. We _all_ do..."

"I... I guess you're right. I should do it for my people's sake. Um... I'm sorry. I never got your name..."

"I apologize for my rudeness. I am Anna. I have all the wishes contained within my spectral body, so I will give it all to you.

Elaine absorbs the power of the wishes that Anna gave to her. She felt a huge surge of power emerging from her. The Sunrise Boos cheer for their princess, and Elaine nods.

"Yes… perhaps we can make our dream come true, after all…"


	8. New Star

**Peach's Castle**

"Star Hill… So that's what happened to it?" Peach asks Starlow. They were looking outside of Peach Castle to see Star Hill. "No wonder it's so dark on this evening..."

Starlow looked sad. "All the wishes are gone... we were so close to rescuing them, too."

"Starlow!" Love bubble and Antonio arrived.

"How's it going?" Antonio greeted. "It's a shame there's not a lot of stars in this evening."

"Oh, are these your friends?" Peach asked.

Later that evening, Starlow tells to Princess Peach about Princess Elaine and her people from Cavi Cape, as well with her unexpected betrayal in gaining the wishes of Star Hill.

…

_It... almost feels like I'm being blamed..._

_The world blames me..._

_The world hates me..._

_and so will the universe._

…

**Rosalina's Observatory**

Starlow zoomed like a comet across the many galaxies to look for the observatory that was home to Rosalina and the Lumas.

"Lady Rosalina!" Starlow chimed as she became in orbit. "HELLO YELLO!"

"Huh? Who are you?" Polaris asked.

"Her name is Starlow," Rosalina explained. "She is one of the Star Sprite species."

"Thanks you for what you've done for us back at Bowser's Keep," Starlow said. "Unfortunately, we have a bigger problem back at the Mushroom Kingdom. I think Peach is going to tell everyone about Elaine. I know what she is doing is wrong, but I don't want her to get hurt…"

"I see... I hope this doesn't lead to hasty conclusions."

"Too late to think that," Starlow sighs in disbelief. "Let me know if you hear about her whereabouts, okay? So long! You'll always be a hero to us, Lady of the Stars!"

Starlow flew out toward empty space at the speed of light.

"Hmmm…" Polaris said. "What do you think, my dear? Should we oppose against Starlow's friend?"

"Yes," Rosalina said. "But I don't want to hurt her either. I could see the pain in her eyes the moment she betrayed her friends. I have a plan." She walks toward the Library's entrance and looks at the reaches of space.

"A ghost brimming with negative emotions... There is no need for violent acts towards something like this. We can convince Elaine to not continue her evil plot."

"Wow! Perhaps that will work."

Rosalina beams a little smile. "Maybe I'm not the only one who can solve this..."

…

Rosalina flies to the Gate.

"I know that I'm not the only one who suffers different things than others... which slowly makes us stronger."

Rosalina uses her wand and sends several twinkly stars to fly throughout the universe. "We have characters in seclusion, whether they suffer through it, or they work alone. Others have lost their loved ones... just like me..."

Rosalina closes her eyes. "It's time... for the _loners_ to shine their brightest."

…

_**THE END**_...

**Thanks for reading my Fanfiction! Unleash your imagination!**


End file.
